tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/Conqueror - Saint Longinus)
Lancer '''is one of the Lancer Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Lancer's true identity is '''Saint Longinus, or just simply Longinus, a blind person who stapped the side of Jesus of Nazarath when he was dying on the cross with the Spear of Destiny, (also known later as the Lance of Longinus, named after him). However, after piercing Jesus he realized that he's the Son of God and the Messiah. Jesus' blood dripped on him, curing his blindness, which caused him to convert to Christianity and become a Saint. Appearance Longinus is a tall, skinny, and slightly musuclar man, with black eyes, and mostly blond, frizzy hair, with a slight bit of black around the edges. He's adorned in silver-plated armor wtih a small blue vest placed over it. Earlier in Fate/Conqueror he's almost always seen with a stern, emotionless expression on his face, but later on, after making a few friends, he's seen smiling a bit more, although his old facial expressions due occasionally creep in to show that he hasn't fully gotten over his past. Personality Loginus almost always has a stern and serious demenour. While much of his life after the death of Jesus Christ is unknown, the truth is that he was filled with a huge amount of regret after murdering the Son of God, (that fact he only realized after the deed had already been done). This regret consumed him until his death, even after Jesus Christ rose from the dead three days later. Because of this, when they're both summoned to the same war, Longinus feels the need to be eternally loyal to Christ, in spite of the fact that Longinus was summoned to the Mages Association, and Christ is one of the overseers of the war. He's so devoted to seving Christ that the Mages Association eventually decides to get rid of him due to him constantly disobeying orders, (they eventually used up all of the Command Spells that they had for him). The plan to get rid of him, however, eventually subsides when Christ orders him to participate more strongly in the war, which Longinus gladly obeys. After the war his depression can presumably only have worsened becuase he was eventually controlled by the Beast Class Servants and had to be killed by the object of his admiration, Jesus of Nazarath. While initially closed off from others due to his depression and regret, he eventually does open up during Fate/Conqueror, making several friends out of a few of his combat buddies during that war. Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Spearmanship As a Spearman, Longinus is one of the most skilled in the Holy Grail War. He's capable of effortlessly combating many other opponents at once without taking damage, including other Spearmanw ith advanced skills such as Cu Chuulain, Vlad the Impaler, Karna, and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. In spite of only possessing one lance, it's long enough and he's fast enough to easily and swiftly deal with enemies on any side of him and in any direction at the same time. A common move that he uses with his Spear is to quickly stab it in the ground and pole himself over a group of enemies in an attempt to disorient them and attack them from a differnet location. Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Being summoned to the Lancer Class, Longinus does possess a level of Magic Resistance, ranked B++. Cancels spells that has a chant below five verses. If no chant is heard, then the spell has to be no stronger than B rank. Even if he's targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals it is extremely difficult for him to be affected by them. Personal Skills Saint: Longinus is probably one of the most well known and famous, or perhaps infamous, saints in history. However, becuase he wasn't summoned as Ruler, while all of his other natural stats are higher due to Lancer being his best class, his stats as a Saint are lowered. It's ranked C. The Saint Skill typically used to both protect the Servant from Mental Interfearance and Mental Pollution, and to help keep them impartial during the Holy Grail War. Becuase Longinus wasn't summoned as Ruler, these two effects are extremely limited. Divinity: Being a Saint, Longinus does possess a level of Divinity, although it's not very high, only ranked C++. Nothing else is known about it. Monstrous Speed: Like most Spearman, Saint Longinus possesses an incredible amount of physical speed. One of the things that makes Longinus the greatest Spearman of all time is jus thow fast she is. His speed is ranked EX. Noble Phantasms Spear of Destiny: The Unbelievable Pierce of Longinus Spear of Destiny: The Unbelievable Pierce of Longinus is the legendary Spear which pierced the side of Jesus of Nazarath when he was dying nailed to the cross. The spear itself is unbreakable, and will cause instantaneous death if they're stabbed through a major organ, such as the lungs, kidneys, brain, or the heart, regardless of how strong they are. To strike the enemy he doesn't necessarily have to make contact with the opponent. When he strikes forward, a powerful gust of wind will thrust forward which can hit the enemy at a distance. Even if the enemy isn't attacked at a major organ, the spear will still cause incredble damage to them, regardless of how strong they are. There is also another way to use this ability, which is a double suicide. To use this, Longinus will first stab himself with one end of the spear, and strike the enemy, at full power, with the other. This was the only way that Longinus could kill Jesus of Nazarath during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. When used normally, this Noble Phantasm is an EX++ ranked Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. When it's used in sucide mode, it's an EX- Anti-Self Noble Phantasm. Relationships Jesus of Nazarath Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Saints Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Jews Category:Jewish Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits